


Рискуя всем

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Consenting Adults, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018





	Рискуя всем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Risking Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/718144) by [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71). 



– Вряд ли моя дочь будет счастлива, если узнает, что я здесь, – нервно повторяет Крис.

– Да, учитывая, что она считает будто ты меня ненавидишь. Вряд ли ее это обрадует.

Дерек практически рычит на этих словах и распахивает рубашку Криса – пуговицы легко расстегиваются. Через открытое окно на Дерека падает лунный свет, придавая ему дикий вид, и это невероятно заводит Криса.

Он притягивает Дерека к себе, пробуя своим языком его губы на вкус. Пальцы Дерека в районе его ширинки делают что-то такое, от чего Крис не может сдержать стон. Услышав его, Дерек понимающе улыбается.

***

Криса тут не должно быть, это чистое лицемерие. Он задается вопросом, что скажет или подумает Эллисон, если узнает. В его возрасте не стоит под покровом ночи сбегать на свидания, но он...

Есть кое-что в Дереке, что продолжает тянуть его обратно. Он не совсем уверен, что именно…

Крис знает одно – когда Дерек толкается внутри него, заполняет и раскрывает своим членом, он чувствует себя целым. Крис никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым – это прикосновения Дерека делают его таким.

И вот почему Крис рискует всем, только чтобы быть с Дереком.


End file.
